Percy Jackson paintball
by steelcurtan55
Summary: percy and a few friends decide to play paintball


I was ready, clad in a blue and green dye paintball jersey. I was wearing paintball pants that said "dye" on the side in blue and green. On the lower part of my back sat a 10 pod pod pack. Each pod held 200 blue and green woods ball paintballs. Strapped on both hips were blue and green empire invert my hands I held a dye assault matrix DAM, scenario gun. Strapped tight on my back was a small backpack with co2 tanks in it cord hung out attached to my matrix and I could switch it to my minys.i had three setup so I could use all three weapons. Also in my book bag I had ten spare mags with first strike rounds in them for my DAM, and paintball grenades. For my mask I was wearing dye i4 atlas blues. On my DAM I had a dye atlas blur rotor, which right now already had 200 explain the Ares cabin and some extras decided they wanted to have a paintball war in the nobody volunteered, except me .little did they know I was a sponsored here I stand alone while 30 kids stood 100 feet away waiting for objective was for me to capture the flag and bring it back to Zeus fist. Everyone was watching thanks to Hephaestus horn was about to sound to start the game…"Hi my names Percy Jackson and welcome to paintball 101"I said as I charged.

I bolted trying not to make a sound ,up ahead I saw two campers who now started shooting at me, I also say that all the other players have semi-auto guns with ground hppers.i did a super man dive through the mud into a there I popped up and pelted the two campers,who shreaked like little girls.i ran another 25 feet and ducked behind a tree.i quickly looked around the tree and saw paintballs rushing towards me,I hid behind the paintballs hit the tree and 5 feet away from the tree was a ditch,I did another super man dive into it as paintballs rained down on me.i switched from paintballs to first strike,then I reached into my bag and grasped a small green object.i pulled it out ,pulled the pin,and through it behind it landed all the kids yelled and jumped out of the way.i popped up and sprayed them was 3 there so I hve taken out 5 of the 30.i swapped mags but just as I was about to move up more paintballs echoed through the woods,they missed and splattered the tree next to me.i ducked back down in the ditch as the red paint splatter oozed down the tree like fresh blood.

I peeped my head up and saw a kid in CTF armour stumbling through the trees randomly shooting in my direction.i was about to shoot him when another spray of paintballs flew by my face.i ducked down and realized what was guy was the diversion so that I would get shot by another camper from cover in the ahead there was a rock with a lit in It just big enough for me to chrouch down and have cover.i looked up and mouthed the words "thanks Athena",then when the bullets stopped I took my chance.i jumped out of the ditch and went for the rock,as I ran the bullts came at me and suddenly I had a hunters grace.i jumped and did some sort of flying spin going sideways as the bullets flew under this happened time seemed to slow down,(the gods) and I felt like I was in the matrix.i landed gracefully and slide into the I see why they had slowed time ,I got to see the "sniper" in the woods.i popped out and shot in that direction with normal paintballs.i beard a small squeaky voice yell "hit".but then I remembered about the decy and it was too late.i clicked my gun to full auto and as he sprayed I rolled to the right ,popped up and mowed him the ohers this kid fell to the ground crying.i had to keep moving though,I sprinted through the trees trying to stay quite but ,up ahead I saw the flag,an ares banner as most of the team are ares …there was no one guarding the flag,I stopped noing this was a was too late now though,because out of the bushes came the other 23 campers with their guns all pointed at me. "put the gun down Jackson" I heard Clarisse say from behind me.i smiled as I slowly put down my DAM,they hadn't seen my invert minies yet .there was a tree about 6 feet from me and it was inbetween the lines of the campers and me.i had one shot at this .i slapped the watch on my wrist ,as I did that a celestial bronze shield sprang to life.a gift from my half-brother I charged for the tree.

Once I hit the tree I jump side ways ,pouncing over a camper and landing outside of their circle of shot at me but I just ran serpentine as all the painballs simply flew past me.i grabbed their flag and slide it through the slit in my backpack then I proceded to whip my minies from the straps on my hip up to my hands.i ran to the right,trying to divide and conquer.i sprayed into the woods as the campers all hid behind trees or started chasing after me .i ran fatser then ive ever run before ,I knew they were still right on my trail so I hid behind a tree waiting,they burst past the tree running forward.i then proceeded to shoot them in backs various times.i was out of ammo and I didn't have time to reload,I put my minies back on my I pulled out my last defense,a paintball pistol concealed in my waistband.i continued to run,and saw the river up ahead .clarrise was up ahead looking around ,she hadn't seen me yet.i ran pounced off a rock onto another and jumped straight over clarrise shooting her in the helmet. I landed on my feet and proceded to climb zeus fist,once at the top I wedged the flag in between two rocks so that it stood out on topof the rock.a horn sounded,signaling that the game was over and that I had won.i jumped down from the rock and started walking back to was probably up on Olympus so I just went back to my half way there I was teleported,the next time I looked up I was in an elevator. Then I realized I was on my way up to Olympus ,I put my pistol back and pulled my DAM back over my just .now it layed in my hands again,I had mud all over me and small paint anyway I looked like a boss,the elevator stopped and opened up with a infront of me stood beautiful mount Olympus.


End file.
